Together We Kiss
by the world goes
Summary: [Re-posted; Re-wrote]Amon and Michael are together, but they want everyone to accept them for who they are and not what their sexuality is.


Together We Kiss  
  
Gemini Fallen Angel  
  
This is a lot different than the original version (which sucked). This is different, this is better, and more on tact with the character's personalities.  
  
If you've never read the other version, consider yourself lucky, but that one sucked like I don't know what.  
  
I feel a little better about this one, please read and review!  
  
Summary: [Re-posted; Re-wrote]Amon and Michael are together, but they want everyone to accept them for who they are and not what their sexuality is.  
  
Rated: PG-13 (Mentioned sex, but you don't really read anything about that!)  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Okay, I have to give credit to my good friend Lilly Jones. She's 18 and she's WAY more experienced with writing. We both found LOTS of errors and we fixed most of them. If there is like a little typo, does it really matter?  
  
I changed the characters, so hopefully they're not OOC anymore... though Amon might be a little. Sorry 'bout that. If you read the last story, then read it again this time. LOTS of changed.  
  
The beginning is somewhat the same, with only a few typos getting changed, but further on you'll notice the changes. (Only if you read it the last time.)  
  
From Lilly Jones: This got a re-write so please re-read and tell me what you think.  
  
The only thing I have to say about flames is: If you going to flame because of the couple I wrote about, save your energy because they will be laughed at because of your ignorance.  
  
If it's criticism, than it will be appreciated and read and then thought over.  
  
Thanks.  
  
(GFA)  
  
Together We Kiss  
  
Gemini Fallen Angel  
  
It was noon at the STN-J building, Raven's Flat. Everybody inside was getting restless. There was no case, no witch, and no hunt. There was nothing but boredom.  
  
Robin looked up from her spot at her computer. She noticed that Sakaki and Doujima were sitting together. Sitting very close, flirting. As they always were when nothing was going on. Hattori and Kosaka were chatting about. . . something. Robin couldn't catch the words. And Karasuma was just by herself, at her computer. Much the same as Robin was.  
  
She looked for Amon and Michael, and found them in the back of the room, away from everybody else. They looked as if they were just talking, but Robin noticed the closeness between them. Plus, there was this. . . eye contact that they were sharing.  
  
They weren't just sitting in the back talking; they were sitting in the back of the room far from everybody talking –-together–-. Amon usually never talked to anybody, much less Michael. What was going on between them?  
  
Robin noticed that she was the only person who had seen Amon and Michael together. She knew that something was going on. Whether it be friendship, or maybe more, but something was going on between them. Amon was nicer to Michael then any other STN-J member. Nicer to Michael then he was to anybody period. He was. . . nicer and kinder somehow. . . to Michael. . . .  
  
It sort of surprised Robin that Doujima had not noticed. If Doujima were her normal self, she would have said something about them. But nobody seemed to notice at all.  
  
Suddenly, Kosaka's phone rang. Mostly everybody just ignored it, but when he gasped, everybody looked his way. There were a lot of 'yes sir's' being said. "Okay, sir, I'll tell them, sir. Goodbye, sir."  
  
Kosaka hung up quickly and turned to his "lower" coworkers. "Michael, get to your station." Kosaka ordered harshly. Only Robin seemed to notice the wolfish glare that Kosaka was receiving from Amon.  
  
Michael quickly got up from his spot and ran to his main computer. They all looked at Kosaka, expecting him to say something. "Look up Aya Hamasuki. Mr. Zaizen says it's a witch. I want some background information about her."  
  
Everybody –-except Amon-– crowded around Michael, wanting to learn more about this Aya person. When Michael cursed loudly, everybody looked at him.  
  
"Zaizen doesn't know what he's talking about if he said we were supposed to hunt her down. She's already been attacked and taken to the factory. She's already caught."  
  
At Michael's words, everybody turned to Kosaka.  
  
"I know that already! I said I wanted information about her! Never did I say we were supposed to hunt her down! Why can't you just listen boy?"  
  
Ouch.  
  
Those words were not spoken too kindly.  
  
Many jaws dropped; ready for a voice to come out of them, but Amon was the first to say anything. And his words were far from kind.  
  
"Was that really necessary? He was just trying to give you information. You did ask for that, didn't you?" Amon snapped. "You never said you knew she was already captured. That sounds important to me. Maybe you should think a little before you open your fat mouth and insult people with more intelligence than your prestigious self." Amon's voice was sharp and clear.  
  
Kosaka opened his mouth to say something, but closed it instead.  
  
It is better for someone to think you are a fool then to open your mouth and prove it. It is better for someone to think you are a fool then to open your mouth and prove. It is better –  
  
The quote going over and over in Kosaka's mind as he walked away from the pissed off Amon.  
  
Everybody was shocked with Amon's choice of words. Actually, for just saying something period.  
  
This only proved that Robin was right. There was something going on between them. He would have never said anything if that had been anybody else.  
  
And it was plain as day to see that Michael was over joyed. The huge and happy smile on his face only proved that she was right.  
  
"Thanks. . . ." Michael said softly, looking the dark hunter in the eye.  
  
Amon gave him a dark glare that only Michael knew the meaning to. It meant, 'Your welcome'. Michael's smile broadened. Then he shut it off completely. He didn't want anybody thinking to hard that there was something going on.  
  
Robin looked curiously between Amon and Michael. She just knew that there was something. Lovers? Is that even possible? Is Amon capable of love? Would Amon love Michael? Could they truly be lovers like Robin suspected?  
  
Only one way to find out. . . .  
  
She shook her head, trying to get rid of the though. But. . . she couldn't help but admit that it was. . . possible. Amon was human right? So that meant no matter how cold he could act, he still had to have a heart. She never even thought once that if she were right, that would mean Amon was gay.  
  
She stared into space as everybody got back into his or her normal routine. Though Michael and Amon were far apart this time. . . .  
  
Time went by fast, and soon it was time for the STN-J members to go home.  
  
Doujima went home first, Sakaki leaving with her. Karasuma said her good- byes, around the same time Robin did. Amon was last to leave. He wouldn't leave at all, if he didn't have to. Kosaka and Hattori had left around. . . oh say six o clock?  
  
Michael looked at the clock next to his desk. It was ten o' clock. Two more fucking hours before pure happiness. He sighed.  
  
He watched everybody leave, and wondered what it would be like if only he could leave too. No more midnight meetings, they could just go to Amon's house. Not that they would do anything extravagant!  
  
"Damn." Michael cursed under his breath. Michael went back to his main computer, then to his favorite's file. He let out a super-bored sigh, and started playing the games that he had already beaten 100 times before.  
  
Michael was almost done with the level. He was on the edge of his seat, pounding the keys of the computer. It wasn't like he had never played or beaten this game before, it was just that. . . he didn't like losing.  
  
One. . . more. . . level. . . . One. . . more. . . boss. . . . He was almost done. . . !  
  
Two arms wrapped around his shoulders in a loving embrace. Which caused him to jump, which caused his last life points go down the drain. He had lost. The first time ever. . . .  
  
He just completely ignored the fact that two arms were hugging him from behide. He was still. . . dazed over losing.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Is that game more important to you then me?" The stranger said as he stepped back.  
  
Michael spun around in his chair quickly. . . . He let out his breath in relief, finding that it was Amon.  
  
"Of course not, I just don't like to lose. Even if I'd played the game over and over before." Michael smiled sweetly.  
  
"You just seemed a little surprised to see me. You were so absorbed in that game." Amon took a seat next to Michael.  
  
"I lost track of time." Michael admitted, turning to Amon as he exited out of the game.  
  
"Usually your always waiting for me, bored out of your mind." Amon said as he dragged Michael to the floor with him.  
  
"I got so bored waiting, I decided to look up my old games and play some of them. I should do it again some time. It was fun."  
  
Amon looked so sexy. . . the moonlight shining against his pale face. His face looking paler then it actually was because of all the black he wore. But black was his color. . . everybody knew that. Plus, he looked so damn sexy in black. Although only Michael could ever say that.  
  
Michael couldn't help himself anymore. He launched himself into the sitting Amon in front of him. He pressed his lips against Amon's roughly.  
  
Amon caught Michael in mid air and wrapped his arms around his waist, returning the heated kiss. Amon pushed Michael to the ground –-not daring to break the kiss-– and was now pinning Michael to the floor.  
  
Amon loved this position. Michael was so. . . good looking when he was looking up at you like this.  
  
The kiss was deeper now because of the movement, Michael was moaning because of Amon's skilled tongue. He took no heed to think of how he became so skilled  
  
Robin watched from a crack in the door. She smiled slightly as she finally realized that she had been right. They were lovers. And it was possible. How could somebody say it was not possible when you were watching it right in front of your face?  
  
"So I wasn't just imagining things. Amon's been so much nicer to Michael because of the fact that they are lovers."  
  
In all honest truth, she had no problem with the fact that Amon and Michael were gay –-and together--. They were still themselves, just. . . homosexual.  
  
Now that her curiosity had been satisfied and she realized that her thinking was indeed correct, she left in one swift movement. No need to invade somebody's privacy!  
  
"Amon!" It was said in a way that you could tell Michael was complaining about something.  
  
"Yes?" That was said in mock concern.  
  
"We could get caught! Let me up!" Michael gave his lover a friendly glare.  
  
"Don't start a glaring contest. You'll never win." Amon said tartly, as he moved to let his complaining lover up. Though they were not lying on the floor, they were still sitting on it.  
  
"Amon. . ." Michael cast his eyes downward. He couldn't look at Amon. Not now anyway. He was avoiding Amon's curious eyes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I. . . I mean . . . I . . . I love you." Now Michael was blushing bright red. It took him awhile to just get out three words. He was embarrassed! Plus, he didn't want to see Amon's reaction. Whether it be good or bad.  
  
Amon smiled, not a mocking smile, or a smirk, but a smile. A kind one, full of love. For the first time in all of his life since the incident concerning his mother, he smiled truly. Truly showing love for the person who just confessed to loving him. Amon lifted Michael's face upward, making eye contact. Michael's glance slid to the side.  
  
Amon winced slightly, then brought his lips onto Michael's in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. This was Amon's way of saying 'I love you too.' And Michael knew it, and so he kissed back and smiled.  
  
The next day, all was normal. Doujima came in late, Kosaka was yelling, Amon was silent and in his dark little corner, Michael was typing away, and Robin was smiling. Everything was normal.  
  
But Robin needed Amon to know that she knew the secret. She had to tell him that he could trust her.  
  
"Amon."  
  
He turned his head to the voice of the young Craft-user, as did Michael. "Yes?"  
  
"I need to speak to you alone for a moment." Robin said.  
  
Amon looked questionably at the young girl. "Why?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong. I just need to speak to you." Robin smiled innocently.  
  
Amon slowly walked away from his dark shadow and followed Robin out the door. He was still confused beyond belief as to what the young blonde had to say, but he followed anyway. He was really confused when he saw that they were leaving the STN-J building and crossing the street.  
  
"What the hell? Where are we going?"  
  
"This is just so that nobody can hear."  
  
"But what do you want?"  
  
"I just thought that I'd let you know that I know. I know about you and Michael."  
  
Amon's eyes widened, then turned to fake confusion. If this girl was really faking it and didn't have a clue, no way was he about to admit it that he was indeed with Michael.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't worry. I saw you and Michael last night after everybody left. Nobody was with me, it was just me. And I promise not to tell anyone about it."  
  
Amon gave Robin a weird look, then glanced away and saw Michael watching them out the window of the STN-J building. Robin was somebody that. . . they could trust.  
  
He looked back over to Robin. He nodded, his way of saying okay. "Tell no one about this. Tell no one as though your life depends on it."  
  
"I promise." Robin smiled. Then they started walking back to Raven's Flat.  
  
12:08am, Amon was running a little late tonight. But he always came. So Michael knew he would tonight. Or rather, this morning.  
  
"Michael."  
  
Michael turned around to see a serious looking Amon. Michael got a little nervous under that gaze.  
  
He's not. . . breaking us up, is he? Did somebody find out?  
  
"It's nothing like you're thinking." Amon said reading Michael's face.  
  
Amon walked over to Michael and kissed him lightly. Michael sighed in relief. He loved Amon, he would die if he wasn't allowed to be with him anymore.  
  
"I just thought I'd tell you that somebody found out." Amon noticed the look of horror in Michael's eyes. Not the fear of somebody knowing that they were together, fear of Amon leaving him because of that.  
  
"Once again, it's noting like you're thinking. It is Robin who knows. She saw us last night. We can trust her, so there is nothing to worry about. I'm not going to leave you." It was as if Amon was reading Michael's mind.  
  
"Good. Because I was scared that if somebody found out about us... that you would leave me. In fear of... everybody being all weird around you because you were gay." Michael looked up at Amon so they were looking straight into each other's eyes.  
  
Amon's hands went around Michael's face, bring him close. "Michael, I have no intention of ever leaving you. I love you." And kissed him longingly.  
  
Michael gasped at the confession, then moaned at the passionate kiss he was brought into. The kiss was stopped short though.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!"  
  
They turned to see Sakaki standing in the entrance of the office. He looked in deep shock.  
  
"Sakaki!" Amon got up, as did Michael, about to say. . . . What? What could they say? They were caught in the act. There was nothing they could do. Not really. Robin could be trusted, but Sakaki could not.  
  
Sakaki didn't await their explanation. He backed up slowly, then ran out of the office and down the stairs. Then he was out of sight. He had to tell everybody the news.  
  
"SHIT!" Amon cursed loudly. He looked over at Michael, then ran out of the room. Not to chase Sakaki, but running from Michael. And Michael knew that.  
  
Michael just stood there, in shock, looking at where Amon once stood. He felt his heart breaking. Amon said that he would never leave him! So why did he. . . run away like that? Not after he said that. . . said that he loved him.  
  
It seemed that Sakaki called everybody the previous night. (Or early morning, whatever it may be.) You could tell because it seemed that everybody was treating Michael different. Amon was no where to be seen. Michael wouldn't be here either, but it wasn't as if he had a choice.  
  
When Robin walked in about to open the main office door, she was stopped by Sakaki.  
  
"Oh! Robin; I couldn't call you last night, but last night. . . I saw Michael and Amon kissing! Isn't that just nasty?" Everybody so far had told him that two guys together was completely nasty.  
  
Robin, in horror of what was going through her mind, pushed Sakaki out of the way an entered the room quickly. "I already knew."  
  
"Wait! How did you find out? And when? And how long have you known this?"  
  
Robin just ignored Sakaki's annoying questions. She burst in the office room. She gasped at the sight. She couldn't stand it.  
  
Michael was at his computer, looking more depressed then ever, Amon was no where to be seen, and Doujima and Karasuma were whispering at each other, stealing glances at Michael.  
  
Oh Amon! Why did you leave Michael all alone in here! I bet he feels like he's in hell! He really needs your support! Robin thought in horror.  
  
Sakaki joined Doujima and Karasuma, still taking glances at Michael. The glances weren't too nice either.  
  
Robin ran to Michael in alarm. "Michael." she said softly.  
  
"Amon told me that you knew. Don't worry, I don't blame you." Michael replied, in an emotionless voice, still watching his computer screen.  
  
"I wouldn't ever tell anybody. And because of this very reason too. I promised Amon that I would never tell anybody and always keep it a secret. Who found out? By the looks of it, it was Sakaki." Robin took a seat next to Michael. He was heart-broken and depressed. That wasn't good for people who were alone.  
  
"Yeah. It was Sakaki who spotted us last night." His emotionless voice caved in and he felt ready to cry.  
  
"What did Amon do when he found out Sakaki knew?" Robin asked, looking at Michael.  
  
"He looked at me, and then ran." Michael tried hard not the sob.  
  
"Maybe he went to talk to Sakaki and straighten things out. But by the looks of it, it must have not worked." Robin said, looking around.  
  
"No. I knew he wouldn't. I know he didn't." Michael said softly, smiling. "I'm not going to cry, I'm going to smile because it ended with him confessing that he loved me."  
  
"You think that it's over?" Robin was horrified.  
  
"By the looks of it, yeah."  
  
"I don't think so. But just remember that in my eyes you're no different then before. Maybe to them you are, but to me you're still Michael Lee, hacker of the STN-J."  
  
Michael's smile widened at Robin's words. "Thanks."  
  
"Okay! What's going on?" Everybody turned to look at a pissed off Kosaka.  
  
"Amon and Michael are gay! And together! That's just nasty!" Sakaki screamed out.  
  
Michael sunk lower and lower into his chair.  
  
Robin, bewildered, looked at everybody in the room. She sighed angrily. She was sick of how everybody was acting.  
  
Robin stood up suddenly, getting everybody's attention.  
  
"What is your problem?" Robin yelled at Sakaki. "You may think it's nasty, but its not. It's love." She looked around the room. "And the rest of you should be ashamed of yourselves. Michael doesn't have some contagious disease; he's still Michael. And Amon is still Amon. Even if he isn't here. You should all be happy that they are happy. Well, as happy as Amon gets. What they do in they're own is they're own business! Why don't you all just grow up!"  
  
Everybody looked at each other, shocked that the quietest witch hunter of the group would yell out such words. Finally, Robin's words sunk into their skin. They found that she was right.  
  
Amon left Zaizen's office with every intention of leaving the office and never facing Michael or anybody again, but could he do that? Just leave his lover in there alone? He found that he could not.  
  
He turned himself around and started walking to the main office room. He was thinking of what he expected to happen when he walked in. He was also thinking of what to say. Most likely by now everybody knew already. Everybody knew that he was caught saying 'I love you' and about to get deep kissing Michael.  
  
The easiest thing to do was to leave Michael. Leave him and make a scene in front of everybody saying that he never loved him. That every kiss was fake, and there was no trust, and that there was nothing left in their relationship. But he couldn't lie to himself like that. He loved Michael. Hell would freeze over the day he stopped.  
  
He was surprised to hear Robin's voice, yelling, as he rounded the corner.  
  
He heard her whole short speech. And Robin was right.  
  
The way he saw Michael looking up at her. . . so grateful.  
  
"Thank-you Robin." Amon decided to make his presence known.  
  
"Your welcome." Robin turned around slowly after saying her words. She was wide-eyed with shock.  
  
Amon's entrance got everybody's voice. Michael was still a little hurt about last night, and Amon could tell. And everybody else was just silent, at loss for words.  
  
"Hello Amon." Robin decided to be brave and break the silence.  
  
Amon nodded his hello, and took a seat next to Michael, though he did nothing. Michael looked away, and turned to his computer.  
  
Everybody felt awkward. There were so many questions unasked, and they needed to be confirmed.  
  
Amon moved his hand so that it was now rested on Michael's thigh. Michael looked over, surprised. Amon gave a special look. That was enough to reassure Michael that their relationship was as strong as ever. Nothing was wrong with them.  
  
"Okay, that's it!" Doujima got up and faced Michael and Amon. "Are you two together or what? It's killing me and so is this silence!"  
  
Michael looked over at Amon, but Amon looked straight at Doujima.  
  
"Yes." It was Amon who answered.  
  
"Okay. Now that the question we all knew the answer to has been answered, can we please go back to our normal lives?" Karasuma looked at everybody, smiling. "There was so much tension before." Miho admitted.  
  
"Thank-you Robin." Amon said, for the second time that day, his voice emotionless.  
  
"Of course."  
  
The phone ran, it was Kosaka's. He was just in the back watching, already knowing the truth. He answered his phone.  
  
"Hello. . . ? Yes sir. . . . Of course sir. . . right away sir. . . . " No good-byes or anything, Kosaka hung his phone up. "Amon, Michael, Zaizen wants you both in his office now." Kosaka's face was grim.  
  
Everybody gasped – except Amon, who was surprising calm – and turned to them.  
  
Amon nodded at Kosaka, and then got up. His hand in Michael's. Together they walked out the door.  
  
Once they were outside the main office and on their way to Zaizen's office, Amon removed his hand from Michael's and replaced it around Michael's waist. He pulled Michael close.  
  
Michael looked over at Amon, but Amon kept his eyes forward. So Michael looked forward as well. But something was still bugging him.  
  
"Don't you think this is a little daring, walking into Zaizen's office like this?" Michael asked, looking over at Amon once again.  
  
"Don't tell me your afraid of him." Amon chuckled. Amon would never really "chuckle", but being afraid of Zaizen was well-worth laughing over.  
  
"Not really, but he could forbid this relationship. He could take you away from me. I can't be alone anymore; I'll go insane. Please don't let him end this." Michael laid his head on Amon's shoulder, wanting to freeze this moment in time.  
  
"Zaizen doesn't worry me. He has no true power. What can he do?" Amon assured him.  
  
"Alright, but it's your funeral if you keep that attitude about this." Michael smiled.  
  
"You'll come right?"  
  
"Yeah, okay, whatever." Michael rolled his eyes.  
  
They enter the room, Amon's arm still around Michael.  
  
"Sir, you wanted to talk to us?" Amon asked with respect. Michael felt a little. . . nervous and out of place. Nervous and scared. Though not as much because he was with Amon.  
  
"Yes. It has come to my attention that it seems you and Michael have a sort of relationship. I wanted it confirmed from the both of you." Zaizen looked at Amon, then Michael, and then Amon's arm around Michael's waist.  
  
"As you can see sir, we are together." Amon replied.  
  
"I do see." Zaizen's glare was smoldering. Before he could say anything else though, he was interrupted.  
  
"Sir, are you about to say no romance between coworkers?" Michael asked. Before Zaizen could reply, Michael continued. "Because if you are, that wouldn't be fair. I can only stay in this office. It's not fair if I can be with no one."  
  
"Michael, it was you who put yourself in this position when you hacked into the STN-J. You had no right. There are other top secret facilities to hack into, you should have stayed out of mine!" Zaizen yelled, his eyes bulging. "Your unhappiness is your own fucking fault!"  
  
"Leave him alone." Amon said darkly as he put himself between Zaizen and Michael.  
  
"Yeah, you shut your fucking mouth, you bastard!" Michael yelled around Amon's shoulder.  
  
"And you stay out of this." Amon said as gently as he could to Michael.  
  
"You ungrateful brat! I could kill you without even lifting a finger!" Zaizen growled at Michael.  
  
Amon crossed the room in two steps, his long fingers closing firmly around Zaizen's throat. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Amon growled dangerously.  
  
"I own you." Zaizen gurgled. "You work for me or Solomon will hunt you down and irradiate you. You're nothing without me."  
  
"Your wrong. You're nothing without us!" Amon infeised each point with a sharp squeeze. "Without us you wouldn't have anyone to do your dirty work for you."  
  
Michael was standing on the other side of the room, his mouth hanging open. He had never seen Amon like this before. Amon was always so collected, but now.... He was like a raging inferno, consuming everything in his path. Burning excuses to cinder. "You can't take Amon's life from him," Michael yelled, "You need him. But he can take yours from you, he has no need of you!"  
  
"You know nothing child! You need me to keep the peace and establish order here!" Zaizen snarled as he fought for breath.  
  
"You have no concept of peace and order. They are held together by friendship and trust. You have none of those qualities." Michael said as he crossed the room to stand at Amon's side.  
  
"We have no need of you. You seem to have a great need of us. So you will not keep us from one another. Do you understand me, Zaizen?" Amon said slowly.  
  
"What if I say 'No'?" Zaizen sneered.  
  
"Then I will remove you from power." Amon said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I see. Then of course, I have to keep my employee's happy or they won't work for me." Zaizen said, smiling his fakest of all smiles. "You both are dismissed."  
  
"I'm glad we see eye to eye." Amon said as he released Zaizen. He put his arm back around Michael's waist and the both walked from the office. Michael slammed the door behide him.  
  
"That went better then expected." Michael laughed, totally sarcastic.  
  
"Yes." Amon agreed. Amon put both arms around Michael's waist and brought him close. Michael – knowing what was coming – put his arms around Amon's neck.  
  
Amon's face got closer to Michael's, their lips were almost touching. But Amon spoke his piece first.  
  
"Remember this Michael. Together we kiss, no matter what anybody says."  
  
"Especially what some old geezer says." Michael muttered under his breath.  
  
And with that, Amon's lips pressed into Michael's in a passionate kiss of heat and fire.  
  
When finally the two came up for air, Amon smiled. "I don't suppose you could turn off all the security cameras tonight, could you?"  
  
"Why?" Michael asked warily.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to show you something. In private and, well, I'm in my element in the dark." Amon smiled mischievously.  
  
"Really. . . ." Michael said dubiously as they walked back into the main office room. They both stopped in their tracks. Everyone was gone. There was a note taped to Michael's computer screen.  
  
Guys,  
We decided you should have some time alone so we all left early. No matter what Zaizen's says, we're all behide you.  
Robin  
  
Beside Robin's signature was a little flame with a smiley face on it.  
  
"Well, that's nice of them." Michael said cheerily.  
  
"So, how about the cameras?" Amon suggested.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Why not."  
  
"OK!" Michael ran to his computer and typed in some stuff, and then the power went out.  
  
"The cameras?"  
  
"Cameras, lights, alarm system, motion sensors, and the back up generator. And without the security system, none of the exterior doors will open. We're all alone. Now what did you want to show me?"  
  
In the complete darkness, Michael moaned in sudden pleasure. And all he knew was that there was more to come.  
  
THE END  
  
HELLO! I'm finished AGAIN! For real this time. I'm not going back over this and re-writing this story anymore! It was fun to re-type, and let me tell you, I had kawaii little movies running through my head.  
  
=P  
  
Well, this time I actually feel a little better about this. Hopefully nobody will flame me again. Grammar done, stuff re-written, added scenes and took away some, and characters were less OOC!  
  
Except for maybe Amon, but that's matter of opinion. So review so I can tell my little helper if she was any good. This story is now SO much better then the original one. I should know.   
  
So review please!  
  
Okay, another thing that has me bothered. I've seen it in the Harry Potter book, year 5. I asked my mom, she said that since it was a novel it was okay, but I want to know from somebody who knows.  
  
From the story: . . . they were sitting in the back of the room far from everybody talking –-together–-.  
  
Is it okay to end a sentence like that, with '–-blah—.'? Or should it be '—blah—' and end a sentence like that? With or without a period, is truly the question. Or am I making no sense? If anybody truly knows, then PLEASE, with the review, tell me?  
  
Ja Ne  
  
(GFA) The Angel that fell from Heaven to write about her demons. 


End file.
